In the preferred scope of practical application of the invention, that of wine-containing bottles, the latter are marketed with a semi-hermetic closure, specifically through a cork stopper, such that the latter allows the bottle to “breathe”, but without the wine coming into direct contact with the air.
Once the bottle is opened and if its entire content is not consumed, the air mass which completes the capacity of the bottle with the wine determines a wine oxidation, with the resulting and rapid deterioration thereof.
In attempting to avoid this drawback, different solutions are known, such as filling the empty space of the bottle with an inert gas or applying a vacuum effect to said bottle minimizing the oxidation process in a very substantial manner, prolonging the useful life of the wine in a more than a sufficient extent so that the total consumption thereof occurs.
In this last aspect, stoppers are known which are provided with a one-way valve, requiring the aid of an absorbent pump, a “bicycle-type pump”, which represents an uncomfortable, sizeable and scarcely effective solution.